Gone
by KnightSpark
Summary: The members of SSSN make a tribute to a good man. (Dedicated to Monty Oum, RIP)


**KS: Hello everyone, this is KnightSpark. Now, as I'm sure many of you have already heard, Monty Oum, the creator of RWBY... is no longer with us. This has been a shock to everyone, myself included. Everyone at DeviantArt is presenting works to preserve his memory, and I plan to release this songfic dedicated to such a great person there later on. But first, I want you all to to see it. The song is Gone by RZA of the Wu-Tang Clan, Justin Nozuka, Kobra Khan and Finger Eleven guitarist James Black. Just a word of warning though, I haven't done something like this and I tried really hard not to put in anything that will tarnish the memory of the recently deceased. If there is any mistakes in this songfic, please point them out. Also, if you have the song on your phone or iPhone, feel free to play it while reading this.**

* * *

[Neptune starts playing the guitar as rain falls]

[Sun]

Gone, gone, gone, gone, gone…

Woke up this morning, hopin'

It was all a nightmare

You're gone

Tried to get out of my bed

I couldn't find no reason

You're gone

It breaks my heart 'cause I'll never see you again

It breaks my heart 'cause I'll never see you again

And my heart aches 'cause I'll never see you again

You're gone

* * *

[Cuts to Sage standing in front of multiple screens showing Ren in action]

[Sage]

Man, how I long to see your physical form

When you left me, a part of my soul got torn

How could a body turn cold that was once so warm

How could the spark of Allah in your heart be gone

Who could replace the space of Unique Ason

I know you'd rather I'd be strong and not waste time to mourn

They say that life goes on

Especially when I see the face of your first born

When he's rocking on stage with no shirt on

Or in the hotel lobby getting those birds on

Through our seeds, we can all reach eternity

Peace and blessings, have a safe journey

I had dreams of us laughing, drinking beers, chasing girls

Fill the world with our ideas

Then I wake up and look up and you're not there

But in my third eye I know that you're still here, because

Through our seeds, we all reach eternity

Peace and blessings, it's just another journey

* * *

[Cuts to Sun standing in front of a grave marked 'R.I.P. Monty Oum – 1981-2015]

[Sun]

Woke up this morning, hopin'

It was all a nightmare

You're gone

Tried to get out of my bed

I couldn't find no reason

You're gone

It breaks my heart 'cause I'll never see you again

It breaks my heart 'cause I'll never see you again

And my heart aches 'cause I'll never see you again

You're gone

Looked out the window and stared at the sun

I couldn't see the light, I couldn't see, oh lord, you're gone

You're gone

* * *

[Cuts to Scarlet sitting in a chair holding StormFlower in his hands while rain falls on him]

[Scarlet]

Yo, I can't stop these thoughts coming into my mind

In a broken place is where you eventually find

This pain on both sides, can't deny

Memories of you and I take us back in time

Where we used to be together no matter the stormy weathers

I would ramble with, nothing could ever break us apart

And sometimes would get under the pressure 'cause people jealous

But your memory will be here forever, kept in my heart

This is more than you'll ever know, me and you inseparable

Never do we let it show, it's so hot I'll let you go

Thought it would last forever, guess I was wrong

And time goes by so fast and now your gone

* * *

[Cuts to Sun placing a lotus flower on Monty's tombstone while Neptune stands beside him]

[Sun]

It breaks my heart 'cause I'll never see you again

It breaks my heart 'cause I'll never see you again

And my heart aches 'cause I'll never see you again

You're gone

My blood pumps with anger and sorrow and liquor

Tell me how can I live with out you now that you're gone

You're gone

* * *

[Sage and Scarlet appear and place lotus flowers on the tombstone]

[Sage]

Against all odds and against all squads

And against all evil trying to come against God

We stand with the iron rod, you wield the sword

I use the softness to conquer the heart

I'm Divine Prince Master Rakeem Allah

Earthbound, but my mind's in the stars

Things are reborn, life always change form

Man must reform to make the heart calm

Drunkeness, leads to non-awakeness

Causing him to look upon his father's nakedness

When the truth is heard, there's no foresaking it

That which is forbidden, we don't partake in it

* * *

[Sun]

It breaks my heart 'cause I'll never see you again

It breaks my heart 'cause I'll never see you again

And my heart aches 'cause I'll never see you again

You're gone

[All members of SSSN hold up a card saying 'We'll miss you, Monty Oum']

* * *

**KS: Well... it's done. I hope you enjoyed it. Also, we'll miss you, Monty Oum. You left all of us something that will remain in our hearts forever.**


End file.
